Death Eaters Divided
by TheWhiteQueen
Summary: Pre and post Hogwarts fic. The Death Eaters before and after. First 7 chapters start almost 3040 years before Harry is born. Chapter 8 and beyond start 4 years after Harry's graduation from Hogwarts. R&R please! CHAPTER 13 IS UP, sorry for the long w
1. Tom Marvolo Riddle

Chapter 1- Tom Marvolo Riddle

A small wooden hut lay in the midst of the misty woods. No other houses lay for miles in any direction from the hut. Not many even knew this hut existed. The residents of this house were introverts, and not very social folks. The husband and wife had married at a very young age in a private clearing in these very woods. Immediately after the marriage ceremony, the two young lovers ran off to build a home of their own. Just two years after being married, the spouses decided that they wanted a child. One year later, on Friday the thirteenth, a little boy named Tom Jr. was born. He was named after his father, who was a very lazy man. Only days after Tom Jr. was born, Mrs. Rhian Riddle shared with her husband some very risky news.

It was dinner time at the Riddle house. A small fire burned in the far corner of the house. A musty smell hung about the table, and in the other room, young Tom wailed for his dinner. Rhian, with a wave of her hand, made dinner appear on the table. On normal nights, she did this without her husband Tom noticing. This night, however, was different. As Rhian began to wave her hands, the creaky door swung open and Tom walked in. Terrified, he saw bowls of food, glasses, and plates appear on the table. It was at this point that Tom realized that there was something certainly strange about his wife. "You- you- you're a WITCH!" he cried, and ran, shrieking at the top of his lungs, out of the hut in the woods, never to be seen again.

Even as a young child, Tom Jr. struggled to fit in. He became a talented wizard, and by the age of two could make fire and kill small animals with spells. Terrified, his mother committed suicide for fear of having a dark wizard polluting her house. At the age of 2 ½, little Tom had no family anywhere. Before his 3rd birthday, Tom Jr. was living in terrible conditions in a Muggle orphanage.

With such a horrible start to his life, it's no wonder that Tom Jr. struggled to be accepted. He had indeed inherited his mother's magical powers. While at Hogwarts, Tom succeeded greatly in the Dark Arts. He learned how to torture people, and by the age of 14 had proven to all his teachers that he could become a great and powerful wizard. It was at that time that Tom's friends decided that Tom needed a more influential-sounding name. "Tom is such a Muggle name," they all complained. Tom agreed; he did not like to be named after a cowardly man, even if it was his father. Tom and his gang pondered and pondered over just the right name for Tom. Finally, on Tom's 16th birthday, Tom's friends unveiled their new name for their best friend…

**VOLDEMORT**.

It was a name everyone feared around Hogwarts. "Voldemort's coming!" they would cry. "Hide or he might try to kill you!" Indeed, Voldemort had started out small in his hut in the woods with only harming animals. When surrounded by people, he took advantage and harmed them too. No teachers seemed to notice- none, that is, except for Professor Dumbledore. With his half moon spectacles and long nose, he seemed to be everywhere at once. Dumbledore was the only professor to ever punish Voldemort for harming other students- and the only teacher who continued to call Voldemort Tom.

After graduating from Hogwarts, Voldemort began calling himself "lord" and had gathered many followers who hated good magic as well. Voldemort vowed that from the day he left Hogwarts, he would kill anyone who tried to stop him from achieving his goal. "I will rid the world of good magic forever!" Voldemort cried before killing any victim with a flash of green light. His first target? Dumbledore, the greatest good wizard of the time, the strictest teacher, and the head of Gryffindor House. Dumbledore was too nice of a wizard for Voldemort and needed to go. Voldemort started on his quest to rid the wizarding world of any good magic. Voldemort lived for death, and his gang, which spread wider and wider, became known as the Death Eaters.


	2. Bellatrix Lestrange

Chapter 2- Bellatrix Lestrange

As a young girl, Bellatrix Lestrange had a difficult family life. At a young age, she proved to her family that she had some very strange powers. Her parents were both pureblood wizards and at first were glad that Bellatrix had inherited their powers. Bellatrix's sister felt otherwise. Jacinda Lestrange hated magic and despised her sister's powers. However, Jacinda came to be favored by her parents. Though she showed no signs of magical powers and was therefore a Squib, her parents began to resent Bellatrix's dark magic. Mrs. Lestrange had excelled in transfiguration and Mr. Lestrange in potions when they were at Hogwarts. They had both been in Slytherin house but still could not conceive how some wizards could turn so evil. Both of the Lestrange parents, therefore, were overjoyed when Bellatrix turned 11 and was accepted into Hogwarts. Jacinda, especially, was glad to see her sister go.

Not surprisingly, Bellatrix was immediately accepted into Slytherin. She hated transfiguration and charms but quickly moved ahead in potions and defense against the dark arts. Mrs. Lestrange and Jacinda were upset at this, but surprisingly, Mr. Lestrange was not as shocked or saddened at this news as expected.

Bellatrix didn't have many friends at Hogwarts. One of her few and closest friends was Tom Riddle, another Slytherin who also admired potions and the dark arts. Soon after they met, it was uncommon to see Tom and Bellatrix walking anywhere alone. Bellatrix cheered every time Tom displayed his powers of torture between classes.

By Tom's 16th birthday, Bellatrix had convinced Tom and his other friends that Tom was so powerful within the school that he needed a better name than Tom. Everyone agreed; a strong wizard need not be named after a lazy Muggle. Indeed, it was Bellatrix who conceived the name Voldemort.

After graduating from Hogwarts, Bellatrix and Voldemort continued to stay in touch. While Voldemort was gaining power, however, Bellatrix was struggling to find a job. The moment she had an opportunity to join Voldemort's quest to rid the world of good magic and Hogwarts of Dumbledore, Bellatrix set out to join Voldemort. Together, Bellatrix and Voldemort became two of the most feared wizards anywhere- in the wizarding and Muggle worlds. They vowed to rid the world of all good wizards and not stop until the best good wizard of all, Albus Dumbledore, was dead. Bellatrix finally fit in and was glad that, in her opinion, she could work with a powerful wizard for a worthy cause.


	3. Peter Pettigrew

Chapter 4- Peter Pettigrew

Peter Pettigrew was born in the dark, moldy corner of a small brick house infested with rats. He had two parents who lived with him, but no siblings. His family was fairly poor, so he was greatly malnourished. Peter didn't go to school at all; in fact, the first interaction he ever had with children his own age was when he was 11 and went to Hogwarts.

Peter was sorted into Gryffindor and quickly made friends with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. The four of them were best friends and had a great time together. Peter soon discovered that Remus was a werewolf since he had been bitten by one at a young age. Innocently, Peter thought that being an Animagi would be the coolest thing he could learn to do, and become the envy of his friends. Not surprisingly, James and Sirius had the exact same thoughts. When they were in their 4th year at Hogwarts, Peter, James, and Sirius could transform into animals- James a stag, Sirius a dog, and Peter a rat, after the rats that lived in his former home. The four boys had a wonderful time each full moon goofing off in the "Shrieking Shack" under the Whomping Willow.

It was many years after Peter had graduated from Hogwarts. He did not correspond much with his old friends, afraid that they would shun him for what he now did. While his friends went out and got jobs, Peter had turned to the easiest place for an outcast- the Death Eaters. The gang was desperate for followers and outsiders usually jumped at an opportunity to be part of something. Peter did just that. Open to ideas and easy to manipulate, Peter quickly became one of Voldemort's vital spies. For the longest time, he tried desperately to hide this information from anyone, including his closest friends.

Many years after losing contact with his friends, Peter heard news that James Potter had married and had a baby son. He quickly passed this information on to Voldemort, who sent Peter on his most important mission ever. Peter was ordered to kill the Potters, very close friends of Dumbledore, and escape unnoticed. First, Peter needed to find out who the Potter's Secret Keeper was. He made a lucky guess the first time, suspecting Sirius Black. Peter convinced Sirius to let him become the Secret Keeper because he seemed like less of a threat. With that taken care of, Peter began planning his murder. He had the advantage of being an Anamagi and took that into mind when preparing his attack. However, Peter chickened out at the last moment which angered Voldemort. Voldemort then decided to initiate the Potters' death himself.

Peter's "death" was in every Muggle and wizard newspaper the next day. "Man Kills Entire Street of People" read the Muggle headlines. "Voldemort's Servant Kills Muggles and Wizard; Wizard's Finger Only Remaining Body Part" announced the wizard newspapers. Only Peter himself knew the truth. He had killed the Muggles, chopped off his own finger, and turned into a rat. Peter was extremely frightened of the punishment the Dark Lord would inflict when he got his hands on his traitor body. He never stopped to think, in those precious moments before killing the Muggles, that Voldemort could still find him…one day.


	4. Severus Snape

Chapter 3- Severus Snape

Severus Snape's life was a mess from the day he was born. His parents were very young, a witch and a wizard only two years graduated from Hogwarts. Young Severus did not know love as most children do. He didn't spend much time with his family and spent many of his early days wandering around the countryside near his home. He did not have any friends or siblings, and his parents were rarely home. By the age of four, Severus had taught himself simple spells using his mother's wand. Anybody who saw him just thought he was a child playing in his free time, but really, he was starved for attention.

When he was 11, Severus was ecstatic to get a letter accepting him to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was glad to get away from his cold, unloving household to a place where he thought he could be accepted. During the Sorting Hat ceremony, he was sorted into Slytherin.

Since coming from such an unwelcoming environment as his home in the countryside was, Severus had a very tough time making friends. He had learned to keep his feelings and ideas to himself and had a hard time unlearning all of that.

One of Severus's only friends was a fellow Slytherin girl named Bellatrix Lestrange. She and her best friend Tom Riddle also had a passion for potions and the dark arts. After 12 years, it finally seemed that Severus Snape had found a way to fit in.

In Severus's 6th year at Hogwarts, rumor spread that a Gryffindor, Rubeus Hagrid, had unleashed a deadly monster. Severus was quick to believe this, as Rubeus had always had a passion for magical creatures and monsters. Severus had, by that time, mastered the art of making Veritaserum and slipped some into Rubeus's drink one night in the Great Hall. He was deeply shocked to hear Rubeus weep as he claimed not to have unleashed the monster. First, Severus thought that he had somehow brought with him the wrong potion, but soon proved that to be false.

Late that night, Severus, Tom, and Bellatrix were working in the Slytherin common room. Unexpectedly, Tom started talking.

"I know all you think Rubeus Hagrid unleashed the monster. How could a knucklehead Gryffindor have done that? You know, the monster is only able to be released by the heir of Slytherin." Severus and Bellatrix exchanged glances in shock. How could Tom have known all of this? "I am the heir of Slytherin."

From that day on, Severus looked up to Tom and was overjoyed when he became known as Voldemort. Severus hated his name given to him by his good-for-nothing parents.

Even after graduating from Hogwarts, Severus still idolized Voldemort. Severus became one of the twelve original Death Eaters, along with his good friend Bellatrix. They were both loyal servants to the Dark Lord until Severus decided to get a job working at Hogwarts under the direction of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. It was a difficult decision to do so since it would mean, Severus thought, giving up his position as a Death Eater.

When announcing his resignation, Voldemort surprised Severus by giving him the opportunity to stay a Death Eater while working at Hogwarts if it meant that he would spy on the doings of Dumbledore. Without hesitation, Severus accepted. He did not want to be shut out of the only place he felt like he ever belonged.

Severus was hired as the potions teacher at Hogwarts. He had sworn to Dumbledore that he had no ongoing affiliation with Voldemort or the other Death Eaters, which was of course false. During breaks and at any other chance he had, Professor Snape contacted Voldemort or Bellatrix with the latest "good wizard" news.

Time passed, and Severus grew more and more distant from his former gang. Meanwhile, he grew to trust Dumbledore more. However, Severus felt guilty leaving his friends for a good wizard. After pondering this, Professor Snape decided to continue forming his web of lies. He did not know who to trust. After a while, though, nobody trusted him! With nowhere to turn, Severus became extraordinarily depressed and turned into a much stricter teacher.

The only bright point in his early years at Hogwarts was the continual news that the Death Eaters continued to kill Muggles and good wizards. Severus Snape desperately wanted to join in the killing. He knew many potions that could inflict much damage on people. But, he knew what he must do to maintain a job, so he looked onward from the outside until many, many years later.


	5. Igor Karkaroff

Chapter 5- Igor Karkaroff

The night was a cold and dark one. Snow fell silently from the heavens, and a chill held the air in a tight grasp. A wail rang out, piercing the silences. Igor Karkaroff was 1 year old, living with his parents in the frozen tundra of northern Russia. He was a temperamental child with an unruly temper. By the age of seven, his parents had a very difficult time keeping up with him. Igor had never gone to Muggle school since the closest school was over an hour away. Instead, he stayed home with his parents, who taught him the basics of dark magic. His parents had both studied the dark arts at Durmstrang and wanted to pass on that love to Igor.

Time passed, and it was Igor's 11th birthday. A few days later, a letter arrived for him in the mail.

_You have been accepted to Durmstrang School for the Dark Arts. Term begins on September the first. You must bring: a cauldron, black robes, the textbooks on the enclosed list, and either a snake, raven, or crow._

_Sincerely, Headmaster Arkaidy__Jairdan_

Igor was overjoyed; he had waited his entire life for this moment.

Igor easily became one of Durmstrang's top students, quickly mastering all spells and potions. He was, however, very lonely. He never had many friends because most feared his ever accumulating knowledge.

When Igor graduated from Durmstrang, he had nowhere to turn. It was very difficult for him to find a job, so he began to travel throughout Europe, searching for a place to work. Months later, Igor arrived in England. Still jobless, he turned to a place where he felt he could be accepted: the Death Eaters. There, he could use his mastery of dark magic to help a powerful wizard achieve his goal. Igor decided to follow this path as he fully believed in all of Voldemort's ideas.

Igor had been a Death Eater for approximately five years when he had an idea. Many Death Eaters had been sent out as spies- why couldn't he spy as well? Igor deserted Voldemort's gang and returned to Russia. He there decided to try and get a job at Durmstrang. Immediately after applying, Igor Karkaroff was accepted as headmaster of Durmstrang, the school where he had learned all of his dark magic.

After a while, Headmaster Karkaroff got so absorbed into his work that he only subconsciously thought of his Death Eater background. He never thought that the Dark Mark on his arm would burn once again.


	6. Lucius Malfoy, Garry Goyle, Chris Crabbe

Chapter 6- Lucius Malfoy, Carl Crabbe, Garry Goyle

Lucius Malfoy's family was extremely wealthy. His father bought cheap Muggle items, gave them magical powers, and then sold them at extravagant prices. His mother worked in the Muggle Relations department at the Ministry of Magic. Since both of them had very well paying jobs, they were unprepared for the hassle of having a child. They had a difficult time raising baby Lucius.

From a very young age, Lucius hated anything Muggle. He resented his parents' jobs; he felt they associated extensively with inferior Muggles. He didn't understand how his parents, both pure-bloods, could spend any time with such low people as Muggle instead of spending more time with their own child. Lucius vowed that he would always do anything in his power to rid the world of Muggles, Mudbloods, and half-bloods.

Carl Crabbe's parents both worked in the Ministry of Magic. They were both important executives to the Minister of Magic and were trying to find a way to prevent Muggle-born wizards from going to Hogwarts. They, as well as the Minister, thought of Mudbloods and half-bloods as abominations to the wizarding world.

Garry Goyle was born to average magical parents. His mother stayed at home to watch him, and his father worked at Gringotts, the wizard bank. The Goyles weren't very rich, but they weren't extremely poor either. Garry's dream had always been to go to Hogwarts, graduate, and get a good job to help his family.

The boys grew up, and soon turned 11 years old, the age at which young witches and wizards receive their letters accepting them to Hogwarts. Lucius, Carl, and Garry were all animated at this news, but for different reasons- Lucius to get away from his Muggle-loving parents; Carl to chase Muggle-born wizards out; Garry to be on his first step towards getting a job.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: At this point, the boys still don't know each other._

It was the first night of September, the first night of term at Hogwarts. The Sorting Hat was being removed from the Great Hall, and the three-legged stool still stood, alone, in front of the students. Lucius Malfoy, Garry Goyle, and Chris Crabbe had just been sorted into Slytherin minutes prior.

Throughout their years, Lucius, Garry, and Chris became friends, sharing many of the same interests in and outside of class. The only difference in their lives at all, it seemed, was that Lucius's parents liked Muggles, and Garry and Chris's parents did not.

Garry, Chris, and Lucius stayed close friends all throughout Hogwarts. Near the end of their 7th year, the boys became friends with a powerful 7th year Slytherin, Voldemort, who was worshiped by most Slytherins. Garry, Chris, and Lucius felt that in order to be successful, they needed the power that being affiliated with Voldemort could give them.

By their graduation, Garry, Chris, and Lucius were totally immersed in the ways of Voldemort. After their graduation, the three friends continued to be strong supporters of Voldemort's gang, the Death Eaters.

_(continued as chapter 7)_


	7. Lucius Malfoy

Chapter 7- Lucius Malfoy

Lucius was glad to be a Death Eater. He could finally work towards his dream of ridding the world of anyone related to Muggles. Still, even at the age of 27, he abhorred his parents for their ever-continuing love for Muggles. His mother still worked in Muggle Relations, and his father still magic-ified Muggle objects and resold them.

Lucius rapidly became one of Voldemort's most valued spies. He sold people to Voldemort and obtained higher and higher positions in the clan.

Eventually, Lucius decided that he would like to leave the Death Eaters for a while and start a family. He met a beautiful Ministry worker, former head of the Magical Creatures department. Her name was Narcissa Deon, a tall woman with blonde hair and an abundance of money. They were married almost immediately, and had a child within a year. His name was Draco Malfoy. The Malfoys were overjoyed at the birth of their new son.

Lucius had always conveniently forgotten to mention to Narcissa that he had used to be a Death Eater. He feared that if she found out, she would leave him, and he would be left alone again. However, he had no idea that she was following the ways of Voldemort also. She had the same thoughts as her husband; she was worried that he would not accept her beliefs.

For many years, Lucius tried to forget his former life with the Death Eaters, though the thought always loomed at the edge of his consciousness. He dreaded the day when he would have to confess to his wife and return to the Death Eaters. Knowing that the day would soon come, since Voldemort was back in his own body, he tried to live each day as it came, anxious for the day when he would be summoned back to the Riddle House to serve the Dark Lord once again.


	8. A Call to Return

Chapter 8- A call to Return

_Author's Note: This is taking place four years after Harry Potter's graduation from Hogwarts._

Voldemort was growing ever stronger by the day. He had returned to power just seven years before, but he was slowly regaining his former followers. Some of his strongest supporters, such as Bellatrix Lestrange, Igor Karkaroff, Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy, who had not renounced their positions had, as soon as they received the news, rejoined the Death Eaters. Voldemort had sent Severus Snape out to spy on Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore for three years, but then Harry had graduated. Voldemort then made the decision to hunt down Harry and get rid of him for good. Snape, however, remained at Hogwarts to keep an eye on Dumbledore.

Voldemort was getting agitated. It was now eight years since he had returned to power, and none of his goals had been accomplished. Harry Potter was still alive, as was Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort still couldn't go out in public, but he had some strong supporters to aid him.

Bellatrix Lestrange, fondly known as Bella, was Voldemort's fiercest Death Eater, and the only woman. She had stayed strong while her master had been out of his body, waiting for the day he would return. Bella now was spying all around the wizarding world, trying to keep rebellious anti-Voldemort supporters under control.

Lucius Malfoy was an in and out Death Eater. He was a strong Voldemort supporter until Voldemort had almost died when the Avada Kedavra curse rebounded on him. He openly resented the Death Eaters, then, until the Dark Lord had returned again. Malfoy was not currently on a spying mission; he was calmly waiting for a summons.

Peter Pettigrew was still on the run as a rat. Ever since he had escaped from Harry Potter and Sirius Black, he was too frightened to show his face. He was the weakest of the main Death Eaters, but still desired to serve the Dark Lord.

Igor Karkaroff was still Durmstrang's headmaster. He did not, though, openly support or rebuke the Death Eaters. Instead, he tried not to think much about his past. The only time it had recently occurred to him was his brief encounter with Severus Snape, which was over seven years ago.

Voldemort wanted things done, but he could not do them himself. His luck with Harry Potter had never been spectacular, and he needed some strong fighters with him to help him. Slowly, he extended a long, pointed finger and brushed the Dark Mark on his arm….


	9. Return to the Past

Their arms burned with the force of a wildfire. Five hands reached up and simultaneously clasped their upper arms. The pain was so great; it was difficult to stay conscious. Bella, Severus, Peter, Lucius, and Igor struggled with the continual fire on their arms as they attempted to continue their work. Ever so slowly, as the pain diminished, the five former Death Eaters began to understand. Nothing of the like had happened for over seven years so, even though they knew the day was approaching, when it finally was there, it caught all five of them by surprise.

Their Dark Marks had burned again.

_At the height of Voldemort's power, he had needed a way to keep his followers always in touch with him. Owls wouldn't work; Aurors were always on the watch for suspicious activities. Instead, Voldemort had cast a Protean Charm in the shape of the Dark Mark on the arm of all Death Eaters. If Voldemort touched his Dark Mark, all of theirs would burn, summoning them to him._

Bella, Severus, Lucius, and Igor had taken up normal wizarding jobs after the fall of the Dark Lord 21 years ago. They were unprepared to return to the past, but knew they must. It was their duty, even though they had not been required to perform for seven years.

Bella sneaked out of the Ministry of Magic and then Apparated to the graveyard behind the Riddle house. Severus waited until the end of classes for the day and then made his way to the graveyard. Lucius cancelled his business deals for the afternoon and went to serve the Dark Lord instead. Igor had to wait until the end of the school day, but then arrived, as well, at the Riddle house. The only Death Eater that chose not to come was Peter. He was still too frightened to show his face, ashamed at what he had done. He knew that Voldemort would punish him when he was found, and Peter wanted to prolong that punishment for as long as possible.

Voldemort was getting impatient. He had expected his Death Eaters three hours ago, but Severus and Igor still had not arrived. Voldemort waited for no one, not even if his eternal plan depended on them.

Pop! Pop! Igor and Severus Apparated into the graveyard just as Voldemort began announcing his plan.

"Harry Potter must be killed," Voldemort stated, "so that I can return to my full potential. Dumbledore will die also; he loves Harry too much." Here, Voldemort became more forceful. "I will not deal with traitors or the scared. Anyone who does not listen to me will be killed. Peter Pettigrew, as it is, will be punished."

Lucius, Severus, and Igor stared in disbelief, but Bella just smiled.

"Severus and Lucius, you will go to the Ministry. Harry Potter is in Auror training there. You know what is expected of you and what must be done. Harry Potter will not return to me alive." Voldemort stopped and turned to face Igor and Bella. "Igor, you will hunt for Dumbledore. He trusts you as a friend, but you are none of his. He shall no longer remain living. Bella, I have a special mission for you. Harry Potter's best friend, Ronald Weasley, is playing Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons. You will kill him in Harry Potter's view. When I next summon you, neither Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, nor Ronald Weasley shall be alive."

Bella, Severus, Lucius, and Igor Disapparated. The last thing any of them saw in the graveyard was not Voldemort's menacing face gazing after them, but a thin, gray tail of a rat scampering across the ground….

"Peter!" screamed Voldemort. "You traitor! You deserve to be punished! However, I will give you one chance to redeem yourself, since you aided me in my return to my body. Search for Hermione Granger. She works in Muggle Relations at the Ministry of Magic, but she is dating Ronald Weasley, Chaser for the Chudley Cannons. Do not kill the girl, but merely bring her back here to serve me. If you can do so, you will be forgiven."

"Yes, master, I will do so. You will not be sorry, I promise. Hermione Granger will be brought to serve you." With one last, desperate look, Peter Disapparated.

Voldemort looked around the graveyard as if there was something hidden that he could not see. "They had better obey me," he muttered, "or they will pay."


	10. Suspicious Sounds

Surprising Visitors

_A/N: Sorry it's so short- writers block, but I'm working diligently on chapters 11 and 12 for this story, and chapter 3 of Ginny in Love. Sorry, and check back ina few days for more of Death Eaters Divided._

Severus and Lucius arrived inside the Ministry of Magic building. After receiving their badges and checking their wands, they made their way to the fifth level, where Auror training took place. The two had experience in the Ministry after their encounter there six years ago. They knew their way around, or so they thought.

Igor strolled into Hogwarts' main hall. Students were bustling around them on their way to class. Igor pushed his way past all the students and found the Headmaster's office. He did not know the password, so he stood outside, waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. However, someone else arrived first.

Bella Apparated just outside the Chudley Cannon's practice Quidditch field. She looked around, but no one was there. It was surprising to her, since it was in the middle of Quidditch season. Bella took a look on the other field behind her, but it was deserted. Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her.


	11. Underneath Magic

Severus and Lucius spun around, frightened. So intent they were on their job to be done, they had completely tuned out any surrounding noises. Standing behind them was the Minister of Magic, Mr. Ludo Bagman.

"And what are you two doing here today?" said Mr. Bagman. "You, Mr. Malfoy, were in Azkaban, were you not?"

"I was let out two years ago, Mr. Bagman," replied Lucius sardonically.

Satisfied, Severus and Lucius strutted off. They turned another corner, then another, and then another, but still did not hear any sound. Suddenly, they heard a noise- BANG! The two spun around, surprised.

A new door had appeared on their left, with a sign on it.

_Auror training. No Death Eaters allowed._

Severus and Lucius were stunned. How could a door know that they were Death Eaters looking for the Auror training room? A lock clicked; the door that had been open on their left was now closed. Locks then started clicking all around Severus and Lucius. Somewhere deep inside, the two knew that there was some sort of censor that detected Protean Charms, and had activated all kinds of secret detectors throughout the Ministry building.

Undaunted, Severus and Lucius continued forward. After a few steps, they turned left again. At the end of this corridor, there was another door- a black one that blended with the walls. However, neither of them thought that this was suspicious in any way. They continued to move forward, thinking that maybe, the mysterious black door could be another way into the Auror training room.

Severus reached his hand forward and turned the handle on the black door. It wouldn't budge. He tried again, with no success. Whipping out his wand, Severus screamed, "Alohamora!", but the handle still would not turn. Agitated, Lucius ran up from behind and ran for the door. He stuck out his hands in order to push the door open. Instead, he fell through the door!

Shocked, Severus tried to do the same. But, when he ran for the door, he hit his head and fell backwards into a deep, dark abyss. He slid, unconscious, down a skinny tunnel and through the ground.

Lucius spun, headfirst, down a small tunnel and under the ground. He slipped in and out of consciousness as he whipped around. The tunnel's mouth began to narrow, and Lucius's circular motions began do decrease. Eventually, they stopped, but Lucius slid downward still, headfirst.

They landed with a thud in a muddy area underneath the streets of London. Both unconscious, Severus and Lucius lay there, prone to anything around them, for the longest time. Then, just as the first rays of dawn rose above them, and a small sliver of light shone through the muddy walls surrounding them, their eyes began to slowly open wide.

Severus awoke first, and, to his great surprise, he was covered in dirt. He ran like a werewolf around the enclosed area, but could find no way out.

Lucius regained consciousness a few moments later, and could not understand why he was so wet and muddy. He sat up, and banged his head on the low ceiling overhead.

The two of them walked slowly around the area, pushing and tapping on the mud walls. Just as they had begun to give up hope, a small section of wall, buried beneath a sheet of moss, gave way. Cautiously, they peered through the tiny opening and saw a gigantic room, complete with all magical objects known to man- well, wizard. Without hesitation, they slid through the hole, and into…


	12. Portkey Peril

Igor stood, impatiently, in front of the door to Dumbledore's office. He had assumed that Dumbledore would have already arrived, but Igor had no such luck. After standing around for ten minutes, Igor had had enough. He turned his back on the door and started walking away. Just before he turned the corner, Igor felt a tap on his shoulder. Abruptly, he turned around and came face to face with…

Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello, Mr. Karkaroff. It's surprising to see you here at Hogwarts on this fine day. What brings you here?" began Dumbledore.

Igor would not speak. Instead, he reached out and grabbed Dumbledore's arm. Dumbledore felt a searing pain in his arm as Igor's fingers wrapped around it. Yet, in spite of Dumbledore's screams, Igor would not relinquish his grip. Forcefully, Igor dragged Dumbledore out of Hogwarts' main doors and onto the Quiddich pitch, where an old boot sat, waiting ominously. Dumbledore stared hardly at the boot, knowing full well what it was there for but refusing to utter any sound. Harshly, Igor pulled Dumbledore closer to the boot and made sure that both of their hands were touching it. After about three seconds, they both felt a jerk behind their noses and they were flung from the ground. Igor was excited at this, knowing (or so he thought) that he would soon be back at Voldemort's graveyard with the other most powerful wizard in the world- Albus Dumbledore.

This ride on a Portkey was the longest that Dumbledore could remember, and he had used a Portkey numerous times before. Dumbledore was a little bit frightened but would not voice his fears. He was afraid that if he said anything, Igor would curse him, even though Dumbledore knew, deep inside himself, that he could rebuke any curse that was thrown at him. But, if he continued to be such a kind, caring man that his personality made him, Dumbledore realized that the time remaining in his life would shorten drastically.

Just as suddenly as it had begun, it ended. Igor and Dumbledore landed in a field…but there was something different about this field. It was not open and friendly; instead, there were a plethora of stones scattered around the area- gravestones.


	13. A Light Beneath the Pathway

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, I was pretty busy over the summer and with school, marching band 6 days a week...yeah. But I've finally gotten back to writing this, hopefully I'll be updating more now!**

Bella whipped around and tried to discover the source of commotion. As she turned around, Bella thought she saw a flash of orange to her left, but under closer scrutiny, she figured it was just a trick of the light. Just to be safe, Bella took out her wand, ready to use it if need be. Cautiously, she started towards the goalposts on the other side of the stadium, right next to where the team locker room was. As she got closer to the locker room, she saw a strange light coming from around the locker room, and wondered if it would still be safe to go there.

"Well, I _am_ an experienced witch; what could happen to me?" said Bella.

She was about to find out.

About 100 feet away from the locker room, there was a small path that ran straight towards the main entrance to the locker room. It was a simple dirt path with stones lining the edges, but as Bella approached it, she noticed that the strange light she had seen wasn't coming from the locker room, but from the path itself.

"Weird," she thought, but she continued forward, thinking that she could face anything that might potentially harm her. Still with her wand at the ready, she marched up the path. She was determined to find Ronald Weasley, no matter what faced her. It was her duty to the Dark Lord to complete this mission.

What Bella didn't know was that the "light" she saw wasn't actually a light. It was a tracking spell that recorded every step she took towards the building.

When Bella was 10 feet from the door, something strange began to happen. Not to her, though…

To the light.


End file.
